Certain problems in connection with image processing, for example in an object recognition, require that the image is differentiated whereby the first differential of a two-dimensional image must be generated. Satisfying such a requirement corresponds to a high-pass filtration of the local image frequencies, whereby the contour contrast is accentuated or raised.
A digital method is known for producing the first image differential wherein the image is digitized and the first differential is calculated in a computer. This approach requires a substantial expenditure of time and costs. Therefore, this digital method is hardly suitable for real-time applications.
Furthermore, the use of a coherent optical image processing is also known, wherein a high-pass filtration can be performed in a real-time at the speed of light. However, this method is also relatively expensive and requires further expenditures for its spacial requirements, so that it cannot be used in small flying bodies or in small aircraft.